


Come Live With Me

by realmeisnotme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmeisnotme/pseuds/realmeisnotme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry jest studentem pierwszego roku i jest w potrzebie znalezienia nowego miejsca do mieszkania, a Louis jest tą osobą, która wystawia ogłoszenie o pokoju do wynajęcia, ale z jednym wyjątkiem: nie obowiązuje ono heteroseksualistów. Szczęśliwie dla Harry'ego, daleko mu od tego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Live With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come Live With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895166) by [pygmypuffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmypuffle/pseuds/pygmypuffle). 



> **Od autorki:** W oparciu o [ten](http://ferninism.tumblr.com/post/138205020443/where-is-the-au) post. Tytuł pochodzi z [tego](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZJqUyS5tvc) pięknego ogłoszenia o poszukiwaniu współlokatora.
> 
>  **Od tłumaczki:** Witam z czymś nowym! Publikuję tutaj, ponieważ autorka nie chciała, aby jej praca została opublikowana gdziekolwiek indziej :)

\- Jak obecna sytuacja mieszkalna? - pyta Niall, gdy wślizguje się na swoje miejsce. Harry powolnie podnosi głowę z biurka i jęczy. - Nic nowego, co?

Harry chichocze oschle. - Nic, a nic. - Prostuje się bardziej i wzrusza ramionami. - Ciągle osądza mnie o gapienie się na niego, kiedy to on jest tym, który chodzi tylko w swoich gaciach. Jakbym chciał przebywać gdziekolwiek w pobliżu tego kutasa. - Przerywa i śmieje się. - Gra słów niezamierzona.

\- Po prostu to zignoruję, zamiast tego prosząc o twoją wieczną wdzięczność - prycha Niall, przewracając oczami, gdy rzuca gazetę na ławkę Harry'ego. 

Nagłówek małego ogłoszenia w rubryce ogłoszeń głosi: _Poszukiwany współlokator: żadni heteroseksualiści._

\- Niall, co do kurwy?

On szczerzy się w uśmiechu. - Moi znajomi szukają współlokatora i obiecałem im, że rozprowadzę ich ogłoszenie najlepiej, jak tylko będę mógł. Na dodatek, wiem, że zrobiłbyś wszystko, żeby uciec z akademika. 

Podniósłszy gazetę, czyta tekst napisany drobniejszą czcionką - jednoosobowy pokój, stosunkowo niski czynsz, żadnego palenia papierosów, żadnych zwierząt - i spogląda sceptycznie na Nialla. - Dlaczego tak późno zaczęli szukać współlokatora? Jest coś z nimi nie tak, prawda?

\- Nie, wszyscy są wspaniali, ale jeśli będą dla ciebie złośliwi, tylko powiedz Wujkowi Niallowi, a ja ich ustawię do pionu. - Blondyn rechocze, kiedy wyciąga długopis i zaczyna żuć jego końcówkę. - Gra słów niezamierzona.

Przez moment Harry rozmyśla o zakwestionowaniu jego doboru słów, ale decyduje się odpuścić. Jest godzina dziewiąta rano i być może Niall właśnie uratował mu tyłek, więc odpuszcza mu ten jeden raz. - Ale naprawdę, dziękuję - mówi szczerze. Mimo znajomości Nialla dopiero od początku semestru, radosny i wyluzowany charakter blondyna szybko zacementował ich przyjaźń, a Harry nie mógłby być bardziej szczęśliwy z powodu zajęcia miejsca obok niego podczas pierwszego dnia nauki.

Niall uśmiecha się na luzie, wyjmując zeszyt ze swojego plecaka i siadając z powrotem na krześle. - Jeszcze mi nie dziękuj, stary. Nawet nie wiesz, czy cię polubią!

///

Logicznie rzecz biorąc, Harry wie, że nie powinien być tak podenerwowany. Jeśli wszystko zawiedzie, może kontynuować mieszkanie w akademiku ze swoim homofobicznym współlokatorem i prosić o przeniesienie pod koniec semestru. Mając na uwadze to, co zostało powiedziane, kiedy podchodzi pod adres widniejący na ogłoszeniu i widzi przedni ogród przepełniony różowymi oraz żółtymi kwiatkami, wbrew temu, iż jest połowa września, zaczyna mieć wrażenie, że ten dom jest czymś wyjątkowym. 

Drzwi gwałtownie się otwierają, kiedy on unosi rękę, aby nacisnąć na dzwonek, i potyka się lekko, gdy zderza się z jakimś ciałem.

\- Och, tak bardzo przepraszam! - mówi brunet z przyjaznym spojrzeniem. - Tylko chciałem zabrać pocztę, nie miałem pojęcia, że ktoś mógłby tutaj stać. 

Harry uśmiecha się. - W porządku, żadnych uszkodzeń. 

\- Li, czy moja- och. - Kolejny chłopak wypada przez wejściowe drzwi i zatrzymuje się na widok Harry'ego. - O cholera, jesteś tym facetem, który odpowiedział na ogłoszenie, prawda? W sprawie pokoju?

Jeśli Harry uważał, że poprzedni chłopak był atrakcyjny, to ten nowy jest na całkowicie innym poziomie. Skina głową, wyciągając dłoń. - Harry Styles.

\- Zayn Malik - odpowiada, sięgając, aby uścisnąć mu dłoń. - Właź, oprowadzę cię.

Harry snuje się na Zaynem, gdy on wyrzuca przypadkowe imiona, mówiąc, że on i Liam mieszkają w jednej sypialni, druga para, Leigh-Anne i Jade, mają pokój ze swoją łazienką, a Louis zajmuje pokój na rogu, zanim zatrzymują się przed otwartymi drzwiami. - Więc to byłby twój pokój - dodaje, wchodząc do pomieszczenia i wskazując na około. - Łóżko i biurko są uwzględnione, od kiedy nie mieszczą się w sypialni Li. W szafie jest dużo przestrzeni i masz najbliżej do łazienki.

Harry podchodzi do okna i wygląda badawczo na zewnątrz, a jest zadowolony widokiem przedniego ogródka. Kiwa do siebie głową, otwierając drzwiczki szafy i zaglądając do środka, a następnie kieruje się w stronę łóżka i podskakuje na nim kilka razy.

Zayn przygląda się temu w cichym rozbawieniu, a zdradza go drobny uśmieszek na jego wargach.

\- Któryś z was chce herbatę? - oferuje Liam, wsunąwszy się niepostrzeżenie do pokoju, aby owinąć swoje ramiona wokół Zayna i złożyć pocałunek na jego skroni.

\- Byłoby wspaniale - odpowiada Zayn. - Harry?

Skina on głową, z uśmiechem na ustach. - Dziękuję.

Liam uśmiecha się pogodnie, a potem pędzi do kuchni. Chwilę później Zayn i Harry podążają za nim, osiadając w salonie z paczką herbatników. 

\- Nie, żebym narzekał, ale dlaczego tak bardzo potrzebujecie nowego lokatora? - pyta Harry.

\- Cóż, Liam i ja kilka miesięcy temu zaczęliśmy się spotykać - zaczyna Zayn, uśmiechając się.

\- W końcu się spiknęli, bardziej tak było! - krzyczy głos, dochodzący z kuchni. Chwilę później pojawia się głowa dziewczyny, która uśmiecha się szeroko. - Siemanko, jestem Jade. Ty jesteś tym nowym facetem?

Jest ona bezwzględnie piękna, a Harry powoli zaczyna myśleć, że każdy w tym domu jakimś sposobem jest członkiem rodziny królewskiej, lub przynajmniej, materiałem na modela. - Harry - przedstawia się, zanim wzrusza ramionami. - Jeśli chodziło ci o mnie, tak przypuszczam.

\- Jesteś ślicznotką - mówi Jade ze śmiechem, celując znaczącym spojrzeniem w Zayna. - Nie odstrasz go.

\- To Lou był tym, który groził czyjąś kastracją, nie my! - odkrzykuje Zayn z niedowierzaniem. 

Jade jedynie przewraca oczami i z powrotem znika w kuchni, jej długie brązowe włosy kołyszą się za nią. Harry macha jej, gdy ona odchodzi, a następnie obraca się do bruneta z otwartymi szeroko oczami w obawie. - Lou?

Zayn potwierdza. - Lou- er, Louis, po pierwsze to on umieścił to ogłoszenie. - Wzrusza ramionami, szeroko się uśmiechając. - Ale nie musisz się martwić, że będzie ci groził. To była tylko jednorazowa sprawa. On jest najstarszy oraz jest absolwentem uniwersytetu, więc poniekąd bierze na siebie odpowiedzialność za bycie uważnym za nas wszystkich, za każdym razem stając się nieźle wkurzonym, jeśli coś idzie źle.

\- Czemu, co się stało?

Zayn wzrusza ramionami. - Po tym, jak przeprowadziłem się do pokoju Liama, mieliśmy wolny pokój, więc zdecydowaliśmy się go wynająć. No wiesz, niższy czynsz i te sprawy. Tylko że facet, który odpowiedział na wcześniejsze ogłoszenie wydawał się porządny, ale okazało się, że był w porządku tylko z lesbijkami, a nie z gejami.

Wchodzi Liam, trzymając niepewnie trzy kubki w swoich dłoniach. - Był wulgarny wobec mnie i Zayna, później powiedział Jade i jej dziewczynie, Leigh-Anne, że nie miałby nic przeciwko pomocy im, jeśli kiedykolwiek by jej potrzebowały. - Harry kiwa z wdzięcznością, gdy przyjmuje kubek, a wziąwszy łyka, odkłada go na stolik. Zayn czyni tak samo, ujmując kubek pomiędzy dłońmi i pozwalając herbacie je ogrzać. Liam w końcu siada, owijając ramię wokół swojego chłopaka i nieco chichocze. - Nigdy nie sądziłem, że drobna Jadey mogłaby tak mocno kogoś uderzyć. W każdym razie, Lou wymyślił, że łatwiej będzie mieć tutaj geja, aby być pewnym, że wszyscy możemy czuć się bezpieczni w naszym własnym domu.

\- To ma sens - przytakuje Harry, z niecierpliwością pocierając dłonie.

\- Co myślisz o tym miejscu? - pyta Liam.

\- Jest przyjemne - wypowiada Harry. - Tutaj jest lepszy czynsz niż w akademiku, dodatkowo mój własny pokój z widokiem na ogródek. Spełnienie marzeń.

Zayn uśmiecha się promiennie. - Zazwyczaj potencjalnie nie oferujemy tak szybko miejsca, ale przychodzisz dobrze polecony przez Nialla, a nie sądzę, żeby mógł on nas wprowadzić w błąd. Powiedział, że jesteś super czyścioszkiem i masz gównianego współlokatora?

\- Gówniany jest niedopowiedzeniem. Jest on homofobicznym chujem, który zawsze krzyczy na mnie, abym trzymał na sobie swój wzrok. Myśli, że jest gorącym dupkiem, tylko dlatego, ponieważ należy do drużyny piłkarskiej. - Harry wydaje parsknięcie. - Poza tym, fakt, że jestem gejem, nie oznacza, że chcę ruchać każdego faceta, którego widzę.

Jakby zesłany przez samego diabła, aby udowodnić, że Harry się myli, drobny brunet wpycha się przez frontowe drzwi, na wejściu zrzucając swoje buty i stąpa cicho korytarzem w kierunku kuchni. 

\- Oj, Lou, chodź tutaj - krzyczy Zayn, gdy on przechodzi obok. - Jest znajomy Nialla, aby rzucić okiem na pokój.

Harry siada prosto na swoim miejscu, chcąc zrobić możliwie jak najlepsze wrażenie na osobie, która ostatniemu kandydatowi groziła uszkodzeniem ciała. Wprawdzie, ten poprzedni facet brzmiał jak kompletny palant, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

\- Co jest, Zayn, jestem cholernie wykończony - mamrocze, gdy odwraca się, jego wzrok celuje w Harry'ego, jak to czyni. Kącik jego ust unosi się do góry w drobnym uśmiechu. - Cześć, jestem Louis, co sądzisz o tym miejscu?

Jest oniemiały. Oniemiały z wrażenia. Kątem swojego oka, Harry może dostrzec, że Liam usiłuje się nie śmiać, a on cofa każdą miłą myśl, jaką pomyślał o jego osobie.- Harry. Jest przyjemne. - W końcu daje radę odpowiedzieć, uśmiechając się do niebieskookiej piękności.

Louis kiwa głową. Początkowo był sceptycznie nastawiony do nowego współlokatora, zwłaszcza po tym kutasie z pierwszego ogłoszenia, dlatego też, stworzył nowe. Ponadto grupa zgodziła się, żeby zasugerować ich przyszłemu lokatorowi egzamin z głupimi, śmiesznymi wyzwaniami do wykonania, jako sposób ich zapoznania się oraz przełamania lodów. - Nie jesteś hetero, prawda? - dodaje, pamiętając o głównym wymaganiu ogłoszenia. 

\- Tak jak tęcza - żartuje Harry, pogodny uśmiech pochodzi od znalezienia gruntu pod nogami. 

\- Pyskaty. - Louis wyraża dezaprobatę, cmokając. - Również nie rasista?

Marszczy on brwi.- Nie, nigdy. Przynajmniej nie celowo, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek zrobiłem coś, co mógłbyś-

\- Lou, tratuj go łagodnie, możesz? - mówi Liam z westchnięciem. - Ni powiedział, że jest dobrym chłopakiem.

On przytakuje, widocznie uspokojony, następnie potrząsa włosami i rozprostuje ramiona. - Teraz, zanim pozwolimy ci się oficjalnie wprowadzić, mamy dla ciebie kilka zadań, które musisz zrealizować, każde zostało wyznaczone dla ciebie przez innego mieszkańca domu.

Harry wypuszcza śmiech, szybko zakrywając usta w zawstydzeniu. - Przepraszam, nigdy wcześniej nie wydałem takiego dźwięku.

\- Tak jak mówiłem - kontynuuje dosadnie Louis. - Jeśli udowodnisz, że na to zasługujesz i ukończysz te zadania, będziesz miał pozwolenie na wprowadzenie się. - Przerywa, spoglądając na niego z niepokojem i dodaje. - To nie tak, że ci nie ufamy. Po prostu musimy się upewnić, że zaprzyjaźnisz się z nami wszystkimi oraz te wyzwania pomogą nam dobrze ciebie poznać i stwierdzić, czy pasujesz tutaj, czy nie.

Harry z niechęcią skina głową. Mimo że jest pozytywnie nastawiony do rzekomych wyzwań, które nie są niczym innym, niż sposobem na czterokrotne upokorzenie, wierzy również, że znajomi Nialla nie zrobiliby nic zbytnio traumatycznego, wywołując tym gniew blondyna. 

Liam wstaje i wskazuje uroczyście rękoma. - Harry Styles, twoim pierwszym zadaniem będzie rozdzielenie tych żelek w kształcie dziecka ze względu na ich kolor. - Błyskawicznie wyciąga średniego rozmiaru paczkę słodyczy z niepokojąco podekscytowanym szerokim uśmiechem i rzuca ją w jego kierunku.

\- Nie mówicie poważnie, prawda? - pyta Harry, spoglądając pomiędzy trójką chłopaków.

\- Niewiarygodnie poważnie - szczebiocze Zayn, ponownie siadając na kanapę. - On nawet zrobił listę potencjalnych zadań, kiedy tylko usłyszał, że ktoś jest zainteresowany.

\- I rozdzielenie żelków było najlepszym, jakie mogłeś wymyślić? - z niedowierzaniem pyta Harry. Nie jest pewien, czego oczekiwał, być może jakiś matematyczny quiz lub przebiegnięcie się wzdłuż przecznicy tylko w swoich majtkach, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie przewidziałby tego.

Uśmiech Liama poszerza się jeszcze bardziej. - Cóż, to jeszcze nie wszystko. - Wyciąga rękę w kierunku Zayna, który z kieszeni swojej kurtki wyjmuje szalik i kładzie go na dłoni swojego chłopaka. - Będziesz musiał wykonać to z zawiązanymi oczami.

\- Wiecie, zazwyczaj czekam do trzeciej randki, zanim pozwalam komuś zawiązać mi oczy - nerwowo dowcipkuje Harry.

Louis krztusi się, dławiąc się kaszlem do czasu, aż Zayn podnosi się z sofy i solidnie uderza go w plecy. - W porządku, Tommo? - dokucza mu, jego oczy złośliwie błyszczą.

On piorunuje Zayna wzrokiem, w myślach przeklinając dzień, w którym zadecydował, że chłopak z Bradford będzie jego najlepszym przyjacielem. - Po prostu znakomicie - parska szatyn, a jego policzki nadal są delikatnie zarumienione.

Harry w ciszy obnosi się dumą, ciesząc się z wiedzy, że wywiera taki sam efekt na Louisa, jaki on na niego samego. Posuwa się o krok dalej, wstając i kierując szalik w jego stronę z psotnym uśmiechem. - Mógłbyś mi go zawiązać, Louis?

\- Och, uhm, taa, oczywiście - jąka Louis, jego rumieniec wzrasta, gdy Harry podchodzi bliżej, a on uświadamia sobie różnicę ich wzrostu. Marszczy brwi. - Będziesz musiał się trochę pochylić, kolego.

Z szerokim uśmiechem, Harry schyla się, kładąc dłonie na swoich kolanach, i śmieje się. - Wow, tutaj na dole jest zupełnie inny świat - mówi z udawanym zdziwieniem. Słyszy, jak stojący za nim Louis prycha, zanim szalik jest raz owinięty wokół jego głowy i ciasno zawinięty. 

\- Siedź cicho, mam metr siedemdziesiąt pięć! - protestuje szatyn, uderzając w supeł, i odsuwa się.

\- W wymiarze ludzi czy skrzatów?

Louis jest pomiędzy opcją uderzenia go lub pocałowania, ale ostatecznie nie robi żadnej z tych rzeczy, kiedy nagle Liam kaszle i sprowadza tę dwójkę do rozsądku.

\- Jesteś gotowy, Harry, żeby rozpocząć? - pyta, zrzucając paczkę słodyczy z kanapy i wyrzucając jej zawartość na stolik kawowy. Harry skina głową i pozwala Liamowi, aby z powrotem zaprowadził go na sofę i przejechał swoimi dłońmi po różnorodnych żelkach. - Dobra, znasz zasady. Masz trzy minuty, żeby posortować żelki ze względu na ich kolor, i żadnego podglądania. Gotowy i start!

Jego brwi się marszczą, a on zatrzymuje się, aby zebrać myśli, próbując znaleźć najlepszy sposób, aby zaliczyć pierwsze zadanie. Wiele razy jadł te żelki - wprawdzie nigdy z zawiązanymi oczami - ale przypuszcza, że powinien mieć pojęcie o tym, jakiego są koloru, poprzez ich smak i zapach.

\- Wiesz, Harry, że Liam powiedział 'start', prawda? - droczy się z nim Louis. Harry wygląda, jakby usiłował włączyć opcję prześwietlenia, aby spojrzeć przez tę prowizoryczną opaskę na oczy, ale bezskutecznie. Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, kiedy Leigh-Anne wyskoczyła z pomysłem odnośnie wyzwań, ale musiał przyznać, że okazało się to dość śmieszne.

Tak jest, przynajmniej do czasu, aż Harry w końcu wykonuje swój pierwszy ruch, podnosząc żelka i liże go swoim niezwykle długim językiem w sposób, któremu daleko od niewinnego. - Och, ten jest cytrynowy! - krzyczy, odkładając go w jednym kącie, zanim chwyta kolejnego.

Louis pada na kanapę, siadając obok Zayna i chowa głowę w dłoniach. - Tylko mi powiedz, kiedy to się skończy - jęczy cichutko. W odpowiedzi Zayn się z niego śmieje. 

Około dwie minuty później, Harry umieszcza ostatniego żelka na jego odpowiednim miejscu i gorliwie pociąga szalik w dół swojej szyi. - Rozdzieliłem je prawidłowo?

Liam rzuca okiem na gromadki słodyczy i gwiżdże cicho. - Żadnego żelka nie ma na złym miejscu, jestem pod wrażeniem.

Harry odpowiada szerokim uśmiechem, wytykając język i delikatnie nim potrząsając. - Z natury mam utalentowany język.

\- Tak, racja - szydzi z niego Louis, przewracając oczami.

Harry oblizuje wargi i znacząco mierzy chłopaka wzrokiem od góry do dołu. - Jeśli zechcesz, zawsze mogę to udowodnić.

Louis przyciąga Harry'ego za szalik i pochyla się do przodu. - Nawet nie w twoich snach, Curly - mówi, przeciągając samogłoski, następnie puszcza go i wstaje. - Ukończyłeś pierwsze zadanie, jeszcze zostały trzy. Jak miło. - Z tymi słowami, szatyn znika w kuchni, a Harry spogląda za nim z, w połowie zatuszowanym, pożądaniem, gdy on to robi.

\- To będzie nowy rekord - dokucza Liam, pochylając się przez Zayna, żeby łagodnie trącić policzek Harry'ego. - Nie minęło nawet dwadzieścia minut, a Lou owinął już sobie Harry'ego wokół palca.

Harry natychmiast się rumieni. - Ja nie- on nie- po prostu wygląda on na świetną osobę, aby usiąść i poniekąd podziwiać to, jaki on jest.

Zayn opada na bok Liama, śmiejąc się. - Usiąść i podziwiać, jaki on jest - powtarza, naśladując niski głos Harry'ego. - Och, proszę cię, Harry, jeśli zamierzasz tutaj zamieszkać, jesteś również naszym przyjacielem, wiesz. Możesz nam powiedzieć, co tak naprawdę myślisz.

\- Szczerze?

\- Szczerze - mówi Liam, oplatając ramieniem swojego chłopaka i uśmiecha się szeroko. - Wydajesz się porządnym facetem, a Niall nie mówił o tobie nic innego, niż same dobre rzeczy. Nie widzę żadnego powodu, dla którego mielibyśmy cię tu nie chcieć. 

\- Więc? - zachęca go Zayn, lekko szturchając go w bok. 

Harry uśmiecha się. Zawsze był osobą towarzyską, ale zna tę dwójkę jedynie od godziny i już czuje się spokojny. - Mam w tej sprawie naprawdę dobre przeczucia.

///

Następny tydzień składa się z Harry'ego wyrównującego swoją pracę okresową i jego nowych przyjaciół, gdy śpieszy się, żeby ukończyć resztę wyzwań.

Zadanie Leigh-Anne jest dość łatwe; jest ona ambitną blogerką modową i potrzebuje fotografa, aby sprawić swoje posty świeże i fascynujące. Spędzają cały dzień włócząc się po mieście, wykorzystując tylne siedzenia samochodu Harry'ego jako przebieralnie, żeby upewnić się, że posiada ona wystarczającą ilość zdjęć, aby zaplanować posty na następne dwa tygodnie.

\- Masz znakomite oko - krzyczy dziewczyna, zjawiwszy się na swoich paluszkach, żeby rzucić okiem na ekran, gdzie znajduje się ich ostatnie zdjęcie. Wygląda nieziemsko, w krótkich włosach, bez ramiennym crop topie i spodniach z wysoką talią, które rozdzierają się po boku, ujawniając kawałek skóry, gdy ona stąpa.

\- Nie przeszkadza to, że mam znakomitą modelkę - odpowiada Harry z szerokim uśmiechem. Obraca aparatem, żeby miała ona lepszy widok na ekran, następnie przerzuca zdjęcia na jego ulubione ujęcie. Tutaj jest ona prościej ubrana, biały kombinezon w paski z rozciętymi rękawami, ale uwagę przykuwają jej czarne wiązane szpilki, które pną się w górę jej łydek i kończą się dokładnie pod kolanami.

\- Nie mów Jade, ale zastępujesz ją, jako mój fotograf - szepcze, gdy zabiera od niego aparat. Na zdjęciu, siedzi ona na małym stołku, mając wystarczająco ugięte nogi, aby ukazać szpilki, i nie może ona zaprzeczyć, ale ma wrażenie, jakby ta fotografia pochodziła z magazynu. - Jeśli dobrze bym cię nie znała, powiedziałabym, że jesteś profesjonalistą.

Harry wymijająco wzrusza ramionami. - Robiłem zdjęcia na jeden z moich egzaminów na koniec liceum, ale nie sądziłem, abym się tak mocno tym pasjonował, żeby to kontynuować. Myślę, że musisz mieć do czegoś pasję, aby to się udało.

Leigh-Anne uśmiecha się łagodnie. - Wiem, co masz na myśli. Są momenty, kiedy patrzę na mojego bloga, na te wszystkie godziny, które spędzam na kodowaniu i edytowaniu, następnie na cały czas oraz pieniądze, które idą na właściwą stylizację stroju, i czasami zastanawiam się, czy jest to tego warte - mówi z westchnięciem, przesuwając dłonią przez swoje loki i opiera się o samochód. - Ale są też momenty, kiedy dostaję miłe komentarze od ludzi, którzy piszą mi, że pomogłam im się stać bardziej pewnym siebie albo moja rada została umieszczona na innej stronie, a to przypomina mi, dlaczego kocham modę. Jest ona uzewnętrznieniem i przedefiniowaniem piękna na swoje własne warunki. 

\- To wspaniałe - zgadza się z nią brunet. - Muszę przyznać, że nie wiem wiele o modzie, tylko to, co mi się podoba lub nie, ale lubię to, że gdy chcę jasnoróżową koszulę w kropeczki, mogę wyjść, kupić ją oraz założyć. - Pociąga kołnierzyk swojej koszuli i szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu. - Więc tak właśnie zrobiłem.

Dziewczyna śmieje się, lekko uderzając go w ramię. - Jesteś czymś innym, Harry Styles, jesteś czymś innym.

///

Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, to Louis jest tym, który otwiera drzwi, kiedy dociera na miejsce. Racja, to _jest_ jego mieszkanie, ale pomijając ich wstępne spotkanie, on zawsze widywał go tylko mimochodem. Jednak wpadł na niego kilka razy na kampusie, dwa razy w kawiarni, gdzie ten chłopak najwyraźniej pracuje, oraz jeden raz, kiedy pędził na zajęcia. Za każdym razem jest on przyjazny oraz wspaniały, a Harry nie chce zrobić nic innego, jak tylko podnieść go i umieścić go w swojej kieszeni, oraz może troszkę chce go pocałować. Może.

\- Hej, Lou, miło cię widzieć - szczebiocze Harry. - Jade jest już gotowa? Wykonuję dzisiaj jej zadanie, ale nie powiedziała mi, co to jest.

Louis uśmiecha się szeroko. - A tak, będzie przy tym naprawdę zabawnie i naprawdę będziesz jej potrzebny. Jednak musiała polecieć do Tesco, kupić jedzenie na jutro. Powiedziała, żeby powiadomić cię, że cię nie olała i będzie wkrótce. - Otwiera szerzej drzwi i gestem zaprasza go do środka, zatrzymując się, kiedy Harry zdejmuje buty i odkłada je schludnie obok drzwi. 

\- Co porabiasz? - pyta Harry, podążając za Louisem, gdy on idzie w stronę salonu. Wtedy na stoliku kawowym zauważa otwartego laptopa oraz leżące obok niego różne chipsy i słodycze. - Aha, więc to jest to, co tajemniczy Louis robi w swoje dni wolne. 

On prycha. - Mhmm, Netflix i relaks dla jednej osoby, prawdziwe życie legend.

\- Możemy zmienić to na Netflix i relaks dla dwóch - proponuje Harry, poruszając brwią. On żartuje... poniekąd.

\- Nawet nie w twoich snach - odpowiada beztrosko szatyn, naciskając na laptopie przycisk odtwarzania i zapada się w kanapę. 

Harry zajmuje miejsce obok niego, kładąc łokcie na kolanach i łącząc swoje dłonie. - Więc co oglądamy?

\- Breaking Bad - odpiera Louis, mówiąc z buzią wypchaną chipsami. Podnosi paczkę, otwartą stroną w kierunku Harry'ego, i delikatnie potrząsa, oferując trochę smakołyku.

Brunet pochyla się i zamiast tego łapie paczkę ciastek, w cichym pytaniu unosząc brew w stronę drugiego chłopaka. Kiedy nie ma żadnego protestu, rozrywa opakowanie i wyjmuje jedne wypiek. Kilka chwil później jakieś palce uporczywie szturchają go w udo, a kiedy Harry przenosi spojrzenie na Louisa, widzi tylko wyciągniętą dłoń, a on sam nawet nie oderwał wzroku od ekranu. Gdy brunet nic nie robi, Louis wewnętrzną stroną dłoni wskazuje na coś, a Harry w końcu uświadamia sobie, czego on chce i podaje mu ciastko. 

\- Na zdrowie - mamrocze, chrupiąc głośno, kiedy Jesse Pinkman mówi ze swojego łóżka szpitalnego.

W kilka minut później odcinek dobiega końcowi i Louis wierci się, przenosząc swoją uwagę na Harry'ego. - Jak do tej pory idą ci twoje zadania?

Harry opiera się o oparcie kanapy i uśmiecha się. - Całkiem dobrze, przynajmniej Leigh-Anne pozwoliła mi patrzeć podczas wykonywania jej wyzwania.

Louis zaczyna się śmiać. - Ej, nie wiń mnie, kochany, to wszystko było pomysłem Liama. Osobiście, ja sprawiłbym, żebyś wykonał to z zawiązanymi oczami _oraz_ rękoma zakutymi w kajdanki.

W jego głosie jest ten droczący się ton, któremu dorównuje Harry, kiedy odpowiada: - O każdej porze, w każdym miejscu, skarbie.

Gdy zaczyna się następny odcinek, przeważnie siedzą oni w ciszy, poza małymi urywkami komentarzy. Harry spogląda na Louisa za każdym razem, kiedy on mówi i uśmiecha się, ciesząc się ze sposobu, w jaki gwałtownie poruszają się jego dłonie, gdy staje się on coraz bardziej podekscytowany odcinkiem. Tak jak z Liamem i Zaynem, czuje się też komfortowo z Louisem, co ostatecznie doprowadza go do spytania o jego życie.

\- Więc czym się zajmujesz, poza oglądaniem Breaking Bad i robieniem beztłuszczowych latte dla studentów?

Unosi on podejrzliwie brew. - Co to jest, dwadzieścia jeden pytań?

\- Tylko próbuję lepiej poznać mojego przyszłego współlokatora - mówi ze wzruszeniem ramion. - Jeśli chcesz, to ja mogę zacząć.

Louis naciska przycisk pauzy, kiwając głową. - Okay, ty pierwszy - ustępuje, wpychając kolejną garść chipsów do swojej buzi. 

\- Dobrze, er, mam dziewiętnaście lat, wziąłem rok przerwy, podczas którego podróżowałem z plecakiem po Europie i pracowałem w piekarni, moją ulubioną osobą jest moja mama. Oraz w domu mam kota imieniem Dusty. 

\- Aw, kotek - gaworzy Louis, siadając prosto i chowając stopy pod nogami. - Zawsze chciałem mieć jednego. W moim domu zawsze było zbyt wiele dzieciaków dookoła, żeby móc uporać się z jakimś innym zwierzątkiem niż złota rybka.

\- Czekaj, jak wiele masz rodzeństwa?

\- Razem jest nas siódemka. Moja mama wykonała świetną robotę, wychowując nas wszystkich. - Harry gwiżdże cicho. - Taa, wiem, to dużo - mówi Louis ze śmiechem. - Staram się wracać do domu, tak często jak tylko mogę, żeby się z nimi zobaczyć, ale czasami wydaje się, jakby to nie wystarczało. Oni dorastają tak szybko, rozumiesz?

Za tą odpowiedzią stoi coś więcej, ale Harry nie zamierza pytać. Jeśli jest jedna rzecz, której nauczył się z ich krótkich spotkań w mijającym tygodniu, to jest to fakt, że Louis nie mówi więcej niż zamierza, a nie zrobi tego, dopóki nie uzna, że jest odpowiednia pora. Szczęśliwie dla Harry'ego, jest bardzo cierpliwym człowiekiem i mając nadzieję, Harry będzie wokoło wystarczająco długi czas, żeby dowiedzieć się, co Louis trzyma w tajemnicy.

///

Jest kilka minut po północy, kiedy ekran jego telefonu się rozjaśnia i dzwoni głośno. Harry dopiero co wrócił z wykończania wyzwania Jade, zasadniczo którym było pomaganie w jej sklepie i przygotowanie planu na nadchodzącą uczniowską sztukę, wystawianą dla departamentu teatru, pod tytułem _Love Me Like You Do._ Wszystko zostało pięknie rozstawione, sztuczna ścianka z mieniącym się tłem i kilka stołów pokrytych materiałem, razem z wieloma opakowaniami balonów, które prawdopodobnie zostaną nadmuchane w dzień spektaklu. Świetnie spędził z nią czas, kupując zaopatrzenie oraz malując tło, ale skończyli na kilkakrotnym rozpraszaniu się wzajemnie i zajęło to nieco więcej czasu, niż ona się spodziewała.

Zerknąwszy na śpiącego współlokatora, Harry odblokowuje swój telefon, napotykając czekającą na niego wiadomość od Zayna.

_Twoim zadaniem, o ile zdecydujesz się je zaakceptować, jest pocałowanie Louisa przed północą. Powodzenia! lol - Z_

Harry jęczy, nie przejmując się tym, jak głośny przy tym jest.

 _Robisz sobie ze mnie jaja,_ odpisuje mu, _PROSZĘ powiedz mi, że się ze mnie nabijasz._

Kilka sekund później jego komórka ponownie się rozjaśnia, a słowa: _zegar tyka, młody Stylesie,_ osadzają się w jego umyśle.

Przez jakiś czas ignoruje tę wiadomość, zamiast tego blokując i odblokowując swój telefon, kiedy z całych swoich sił usiłuje opracować plan. Ostatecznie, wystukuje odpowiedź i naciska przycisk 'wyślij'.

Wygląda na to, że jutro powie Louisowi o tym, co czuje, bez względu na to, czy jest gotowy, czy nie.

///

\- Jest on tutaj? - pyta cichutko Harry, gdy przekracza próg domu.

Zayn potwierdza skinieniem głowy. - Jest na kanapie, znów ogląda Netflix. Nie wie, że przychodzisz i był zbyt leniwy, aby się podnieść i otworzyć drzwi, jak zwykle.

\- Świetnie - odpowiada Harry, głosem o wiele spokojniejszym niż sam się czuje. - Ja tylko... - Pochyla głowę w stronę salonu i kiwa w tym kierunku.

\- Powodzenia, stary - szepcze Zayn, klepiąc go po plecach. - Ale pomiędzy tobą a mną, nie myślę, że masz się o co martwić.

Idzie wzdłuż korytarza, aby znaleźć Louisa rozwalonego na sofie, ubranego w błękitną bluzę, wyglądając na tak delikatnego i przytulnego, jak zawsze. Jego wzrok jest przyklejony do ekranu laptopa i prawie nie zauważył obecności Harry'ego, aż on delikatnie nie odchrząknął.

\- Siemanko, Harry, co tutaj robisz?

\- Cóż - rozpoczyna Harry, siadając i przysuwając się do niego. - Zostały mi tylko zadania twoje i Zayna, a wtedy już koniec.

Louis nieco się wierci, żeby usiąść prosto i uśmiecha się. - Czyżby?

\- W rzeczy samej.

\- Zatem przypuszczam, żebyś lepiej się za nie wziął, nie chcesz, abyśmy sprawdzali kolejnego kandydata, prawda? - szczebiocze, krzywy uśmiech pojawia się na jego wargach.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie chciałbym, żebyście przyprowadzili kogoś innego - droczy się Harry, obniżając się na kanapie i nachylając się bliżej. - Więc lepiej wykonam swój ruch, co?

Są tak blisko siebie, że Harry przysięga, iż może policzyć każdą pojedynczą rzęsę i różne odcienie niebieskiego w oczach Louisa. 

\- Tak. - Delikatnie wypuszcza powietrze. - Lepiej tak.

Przygotowuje się i pochyla do przodu, nakrywając dolną wargą Louisa swoją własną. Przez moment sądzi, że całkowicie błędnie zrozumiał sytuację i panikuje, ale wtedy Louis chwyta się jego koszuli, pogłębiając pocałunek i przyciąga go jeszcze bliżej. W tej chwili niemal leży na Louisie, może odczuć szybkie bicie serca drugiego chłopaka w jego piersi, może usłyszeć słabe jęki i skomlenie uciekające z głębi ich gardeł. Jego palce bawią się rąbkiem bluzy szatyna, gorąco pragnąc, aby wsunąć pod nią swoje dłonie i odkrywać rozległą przestrzeń jego skóry.

Odsuwają się od siebie chwilę później, z łomoczącymi sercami i falującymi piersiami.

\- Wiem, że Zayn kazał ci mnie pocałować - mówi Louis cichym głosem, a jego powieki są ostrożnie przymknięte. 

Harry się krzywi. - Nie- cóż, tak- ale nie. - Przesuwa dłonią po jego twarzy i przyciąga ich, umieszczając wygodnie ich dwójkę, więc Louis niemal siedzi na jego kolanach. - Słuchaj, Lou, nie pocałowałem cię, ponieważ było to jednym z moich zadań, pocałowałem cię, bo tego chciałem.

\- Naprawdę? - pyta szatyn, znów na niego spoglądając, a jego niebieskie oczy błyszczą w uczuciu, które Harry ma nadzieję, że jest nadzieją.

\- Tak - odpowiada, sięgając dłonią, aby chwycić jego podbródek. - Lubię cię, Louisie Tomlinsonie, Bóg wie dlaczego. Jesteś bałaganiarski, bezczelny i głośny, głośny, głośny. - Przesuwa dłoń na tył głowy Louisa i leciutko masuje u podstawy jego czaszki, uśmiechając się, gdy on odpręża się w uścisku. - Ale jesteś też miły, bezinteresowny oraz uroczy. 

\- Nie jestem uroczy, jestem męski jak diabli - protestuje chłopak, zatapiając głowę w piersi Harry'ego.

Brunet śmieje się. - Oczywiście, że jesteś, Lou.

Przez kilka chwil siedzą w ciszy, zanim Louis znów zaczyna mówić, dźgając go uporczywie paluszkami w ramię. - Hej, nadal zostało ci jedno zadanie: moje.

Harry wywraca oczami. - A co jest moim końcowym wyzwaniem, mój panie? - pyta, pochylając głowę w geście udawanej posłuszności.

\- Umów się ze mną.

\- Co? - W szoku unosi głowę i napotyka zdeterminowane spojrzenie Louisa.

\- Umów się ze mną - powtarza. - Na prawdziwą randkę, nie oglądanie Breaking Bad i jedzenie ciasteczek.

\- Ale ja lubię ciasteczka - grymasi Harry. Louis patrzy się na niego znacząco. - Ale lubię też ciebie! - mówi prędko, kończąc zdanie. Dziwi się z faktu, że może się pochylić i pocałować Louisa, tylko dlatego, że ma na to ochotę. - Z chęcią się z tobą umówię. O każdej porze, w każdym miejscu, skarbie.

\- Gratuluję ukończenia wszystkich twoich wyzwań. - Louis uśmiecha się w pocałunku, następnie odsuwa się i po raz kolejny trąca nosem pierś Harry'ego. - Więc kiedy się wprowadzasz?

Harry spogląda na niego, zaskoczony. - Naprawdę masz to na myśli? Dostaję pokój?

Louis uśmiecha się szeroko, zerkając na niego kątem oka. - Jakbym kiedykolwiek chciał kogoś innego.

**Author's Note:**

> Kilka dodatkowych słów, które nie sprawiają ostatecznego końca: Leigh-Anne i Jade mogą posiadać pokój z łazienką, ale Louis i Zayn dzielą się szufladką z kosmetykami na czasy, kiedy rutyna ich piękna potrzebuje nieco dodatkowej uwagi, również Louis obwinia zrzuca swój bałagan  na fakt, że mieszka w najmniejszym pokoju, a powodem, dla którego wyzwanie Jade zajęło tak wiele czasu, było oglądanie filmów Disney'a podczas pracy oraz robienie przerw, aby śpiewać wraz z postaciami lub odgrywać ich ulubione sceny.


End file.
